Filmografie van Donald Duck
Donald Duck verscheen in veel Disneyfilms over de jaren heen vanaf 1934. Toen het steeds lastiger werd voor de scriptschrijvers om met verhaallijnen te komen voor de animatiefilms van Mickey Mouse, introduceerde Walt een filmografie voor Donald Duck. Donald werd in een razende tempo ontzettend populair om zijn korte lontje. Waar Mickey altijd braaf en netjes bleef, kreeg Donald Duck, die het wel allemaal goed bedoelt, woedeuitbarstingen. Hier volgt een lijst met de filmografie van Donald Duck. Jaren 30 1934 *The Wise Little Hen *The Orphan's Benefit *The Dognapper 1935 *The Band Concert *Mickey's Service Station *Mickey's Fire Brigade *On Ice 1936 *Donald and Pluto 1937 *Don Donald *Modern Inventions *Donald's Ostrich 1938 *Self Control *Donald's Better Self *Donald's Nephews *Polar Trappers *Good Scouts *The Fox Hunt *Donald's Golf Game *Mickey's Trailer 1939 *Donald's Lucky Day *The Hockey Champ *Donald's Cousin Gus *Beach Picnic *Sea Scouts *Donald's Penguin *The Autograph Hound *Officer Duck Jaren 40 *Tugboat Mickey *The Nifty Nineties *The Orphan's Benefit *All Together *The New Spirit *Symphony Hour *Mickey's Birthday Party *Saludos Amigos *Aquarela do Brasil *The Three Caballeros *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Blame It On the Samba 1940 *Billposters (met Goofy) *Donald's Dog Laundry *Donald's Vacation *Fire Chief *Mr. Duck Steps Out *Put-Put Troubles *The Riveter *The Volunteer Worker *Window Cleaners 1941 *Chef Donald *Donald's Camera *Early To Bed *Golden Eggs *A Good Time for a Dime *Old MacDonald Duck *Timber *Truant Officer Donald 1942 *Bellboy Donald *Donald Gets Drafted *Donald's Garden *Donald's Gold Mine *Donald's Snow Fight *Sky Trooper *The Vanishing Private *The Village Smithy 1943 *Der Fuehrer's Face *Donald's Tire Trouble *Fall Out Fall In *Home Defense *The Flying Jalopy *The Old Army Game *The Spirit of '43 1944 *Trombone Trouble *Donald Duck and the Gorilla *Contrary Condor *Commando Duck *The Plastics Inventor *Donald's Off Day 1945 *The Clock Watcher *The Eyes Have It *Donald's Crime *Duck Pimples *No Sail *Cured Duck *Old Sequoia 1946 *Donald's Double Trouble *Wet Paint *Dumb Bell of the Yukon *Lighthouse Keeping *Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive 1947 *Bootle Beetle *Chip 'n' Dale *Clown of the Jungle *Crazy with the Heat *Donald's Dilemma *Sleepy Time Donald *Straight Shooters *Wide Open Spaces 1948 *Daddy Duck *Donald's Dream Voice *Drip Dippy Donald *Inferior Decorators *Soup's On *Tea for Two Hundred *The Trial of Donald Duck *Three for Breakfast 1949 *All In a Nutshell *Donald's Happy Birthday *Honey Harvester *Sea Salts *Slide, Donald, Slide *The Greener Yard *Toy Tinkers *Winter Storage Jaren 50 *Pluto's Christmas Tree 1950 *Bee at the Beach *Corn Chips *Crazy Over Daisy *Hook, Lion and Sinker *Lion Around *Out on a Limb *Trailer Horn 1951 *Bee on Guard *Dude Duck *Lucky Number *Out of Scale *Test Pilot Donald 1952 *Donald Applecore *Let's Stick Together *Uncle Donald's Ants *Trick or Treat 1953 *Don's Fountain of Youth *The New Neighbor *Rugged Bear *Working for Peanuts *Canvas Back Duck 1954 *Donald's Diary *Dragon Around *Grand Canyonscope *Grin and Bear It *Spare the Rod *The Flying Squirrel 1955 *Bearly Asleep *Beezy Bear *Lake Titicaca *No Hunting *Up a Tree 1956 *Chips Ahoy 1959 *Donald in Mathmagic Land *How to Have an Accident in the Home Jaren 60 *Donald and the Wheel *The Litterbug *Steel and America *Donald's Fire Survival Plan Categorie:Donald Duck Categorie:Filmlijsten